Man of Mercury
Part 1 Deep in the jungle in Brazil, Dr. Medford finds the Yanamamae Statue. Meanwhile in Portugal, the Rangers arrive to find a tree destroyed. But more interesting is that something that was in the tree had some reading to it. When Dr. Medford arrives back at base camp, he shows his discover to his team. But then the Fear Cats Mig and Cheetar show up and being destroying the camp in search of a jewel. Andrew's computers detect the attacks in Brazil, and then has Spencer reroute the Rangers to investigate. The two Fear Cats make their way through the jungle but are ambushed by Kamdor and Miratrix. The Ninja Master demands that they leave Earth, but the cats aren't leaving without a fight. The Fear Cats are too powerful for even the likes of Kamdor and Miratrix. The two ninjas are forces to retreat. The Rangers arrive on the scene and learn about the newest evil group of jewel hunters. They head out to search for the villains, but Ronny decides to stay behind to help the researchers. The four find Mig and Cheetar and begin fighting them. The new villains are proving to be more than a match for the Rangers. But Tyzonn arrives to help his friends. He buys them enough time for them to Morph into action. The Rangers and Tyzonn begin battling the Fear Cats once more. Just as the Rangers are about to be hit by a blast from Mig's cannon, Tyzonn jumps in and uses his Mercury Form to deflect the blast, force the cats to retreat. Tyzonn explains to the team about the Fear Cats, but when they tell him people were hurt from the cats first attack, he rushes off to help. After viewing the Fear Cats' battle from his Ice Cave, Flurious decides it's time to break out the Gyros. The Fear Cats devise a new plan of attack against the Rangers. One that will help them free their fellow Fear Cats. Tyzonn and the others arrive back at the camp to find everyone's injuries have been attended to by Ronny. However, Tyzonn has a flashback that stresses him. He asks the others to please find the jewel and he'll handle the Fear Cats. The team splits up and begins searching for the jewel. As Ronny searches a part of the forest, she is ambushed by the Fear Cats and kidnapped. Tyzonn and the others arrive too late. The Mercurian explains that the Fear Cats want to use Ronny's Tracker as a power source to free the other Fear Cats from their Mirror Prison. The Fear Cats tie Ronny up and prepare to free their Fear Cat army. The Rangers and Tyzonn find their way to Ronny and begin fighting the Fear Cats. While the battle rages, a Fear Cat escapes from the Mirror; Benglo. He jumps into the battle with the Rangers. Tyzonn manages to get Ronny's Tracker back to her. She morphs and breaks free of the ropes. The Yellow Ranger and Tyzonn then destroy the Mirror, traping the remaining Fear Cats inside. After taking a blast from the Drill Blaster, Cheetar uses the last of his energy to grow large. The Rangers form the Super DriveMax Megazord and try to take on the giant Fear Cat. Tyzonn continues to battle Mig and Benglo on the ground. The Rangers take it up to ultra power and use the DriveMax Ultrazord to finish off Cheetar for good. But things don't go as well for Tyzoon. Mig uses a staff to attack Tyzoon, turning him completely into Mercury. The team finds their friend, and decide that they need to hurry and get Tyzonn back to base if there's to be any hope of saving him. Part 2 As the team heads back to base, they try and figure out where the Jewel in Brazil could be. Ronny says she'll drop the others off in the city, incase the Fear Cast show up, while she takes Tyzonn back to base. Flurious tries to use his Gyros on two Chillers, but the power is too much for the foot soldiers. Benglo and Mig show up in the city Market Place and decide to lure the Rangers out. Ronny makes it back with Tyzonn. Mr. Hartford then uses a machine and the stabilizer used on Zord metal to try and bring Tyzonn back to normal. It worked, Tyzonn is back to normal. But Ronny has go to help the others fight the Fear Cats. Before Tyzonn leaves, Mr. H again asks him to join the team, and offers him a new Morpher he made just for him. But Tyzonn turns him down once more. The Rangers find the Fear Cats and start fighting them. Tyzonn arrives to take on Mig while the others battle Benglo. The Rangers try the Drill Blaster's Tri Laser, but even that's not strong enough as Benglo breaks free of his stone confinement. Tyzonn manages to get Mig's staff away from him. He throws it to the Yellow Ranger, who dishes out some serious pain on the Fear Cats. The Rangers form the DriveMax Ultrazord to take on the now giant beasts. With the Ultrazord's fire blast, the Fear Cats are finished. The team celebrates their victory, but when Tyzonn says that he still will not join the team, the joy turns to confusion. Norg brings the bodies of Mig and Benglo to Flurious. Flurious places the Gyros into the Fear Cats. The beasts are revived and the icy villain says that they will obey him. Flurious orders them to attack San Angeles. Back at the mansion, Tyzonn explains that he wants to join the team but he can't. Tyzonn tells everyone how years ago, he led a team of Intergalactic Emergency Responders. When they went to help at a cave it was when everything changed. His team saved everyone, but he then learned that the Fear Cats were inside. Now Tyzonn's job was to make sure EVERYONE was safe, and not to judge anyone. So he sent his team back in to get the Fear Cats to safety. But the Fear Cats had escaped somehow, and when they did, they blasted the cave, trapping Tyzonn's rescue team inside. Since that day, Tyzonn swore he would never put another team at risk. As Tyzonn starts to leave, Ronny runs after him. She explains that what happened wasn't his fault and that he has to continue fighting, because that is what makes him, and everyone heroes. The Rangers arrive in the city to find the Fear Cats back. But now the Gyros give Mig and Benglo even more power as they are transformed into Fear Cats with black powerful armor and weapons. They then start battling the Rangers. The Rangers are completely out matched. Not even the Transtek Armor or Hovertek Cycle can damage them. But then Tyzonn arrives, only now he's wearing a Civilian Ranger Uniform. It's time for the Mercury Ranger to take on the Fear Cats. Tyzonn uses the Morpher Andrew made and Morphs into the Mercury Ranger. First the Mercury Ranger takes the beasts on hand to hand. But when the Fear Cats start using their blasters, the Mercury Ranger uses his. The Drive Detector Blaster Mode. Next is the Drive Detector in Staff Mode. To finish off the Fear Cats, the Mercury Ranger unleashes a powerful slash attack. But even though the beasts survive and escape, the Mercury Ranger has saved the city from their complete devastation. All six heroes return to Brazil to continue the search of the newest Jewel. They find Dr. Medford and his team, who give them the Yanamamae Statue. The Trackers then alert them that the statue has a strong Jewel Signature.